wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K2/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj III. Besos para Golpes. Na Plac Grevski Gringoire przybył zziębnięty do szpiku kości. Dla wyminięcia zbiegowisk przy moście Wekslarzy i transparentów Jehana Fourbeault, obrał on drogę na Młynarskie-raosty; ale tu właśnie koła młynów biskupich obryzgały go całkiem przy przejściu; lekkiej zaś sukmance nie trzeba było wiele, by przesiąknąć. Okrom tego zdało się poecie, że upadek dyalogu uczynił go nieskończenie czulszym jeszcze na zimno, niż przedtem. Nie dziw tedy, że czem prędzej dążył ku ogniom illuminacyjnym, radośnie płonącym pośrodku placu, lecz i tu tłumy obręczą mocno ze wszech stron ściśniętą otaczały płomień dokoła. — Przeklęci Paryżaniel — rzekł Gringoire do siebie (bowiem jako prawdziwy poeta dramatyczny, nad życie kochał monologi), — oto mi ogień zasłaniają! A wszakże bardzobym potrzebował cieplejszego kątka; buty mi zaciekają, a te młyny czartowskie rozpłakały się nade mną, jak najęte. To szatan nie biskup, ten biskup paryzki ze swojemi młynami! I chciałbym wiedzieć, na co mu się młyny przydały! Czyliżby pragnął z biskupstwa awansować na młynarstwo? Jeśli ku temu brak mu tylko mojego przekleństwa, to je daję, jemu, katedrze jego i jego młynom. No, ale ciekawym, czy się oni rozstąpią cokolwiek, huncwoty te! I co oni tam robią, proszę! Grzeją się; wyśmienita rozkosz! Patrzą na palące się pęki chrustów; wyborne widowisko! Rozglądając się bliżej, postrzegł nasz poeta, że okrąg tłumów szerszym był daleko, niżby to wypadało z chęci lub możności ogrzania się przy ogniu królewskim, i że tego zbiegowiska widzów pociągała nie jedynie i nie wyłącznie rozkosz oglądania zapalonych pęków drzewa. Na szerokiej przestrzeni, swobodnie zostawionej między tłumem a ogniem, tańczyło młode jakieś dziewczę. Czy dziewczę to było jestestwem ludzkiem, czy też czarodziejką, czy może aniołem, Gringoire, aczkolwiek filozof niedowiarek i poeta ironiczny, nie mógł sobie z tego jasno zdać sprawy w pierwszym momencie, tak go uderzyła oślepiająca ta mara. Wzrost miała niewielki, lecz się wydawała prawie słuszną z powodu śmiałej wyniosłości swej kibici zgrabnej. Była brunetką, lecz się domyślałeś bez trudu, że płeć jej musiała mieć za dnia śliczny ten odblask złocisty, którym się tak słusznie chlubią Andaluzki i Rzymianki. Mała jej stopa również chyba z Andaluzyi ród wiodła, gdyż we wdzięcznym buciku było jej zarazem i za ciasno i za swobodnie. Tańczyła, kręciła się, wywijała, mając pod sobą stary kobierzec perski, naprędce na ziemię zarzucony: ilekroć zaś w wirowych tych zwrotach promieniąca jej twarzyczka w twoją się stronę zwróciła, tylekroć wielkie czarne jej oczy błyskawicami w ciebie ciskały. W około niej wszystkie spojrzenia były nieruchome, wszystkie usta rozwarte; i zaprawdę, tańcząc w ten sposób, przy odgłosie pirenejskiego bębenka, który pulchniutkiemi rączkami podnosiła w górę ponad swą głową ; smukła, zwinna, żywa, z odkrytemi ramionami, w gładkim złocistym staniku, w spódniczce ucackanej, fałdzisto się wydymającej, z pod której wyglądała niekiedy nóżka zarysów najdelikatniejszych, przy wzroku płomienistym, przy włosach kruczych, — dziwne to stworzenie wydawało się czemś nadnaturalnem. — Jakoż bez żartu powiadam wam — myślał sobie Gringoire — jest-to salamandra, jest-to nimfa, jest-to boginią, jest-to bachantka z góry Menalejskiej! W tej chwili jeden z węzłów warkocza salamandry się rozplótł i pieniądz mosiężny, doń uwiązany, zatoczył się po bruku. — Ej nie! — rzekł wtedy poeta — to cyganka. Znikły wszelkie uroki! Dziewczę wróciło do tańca; podjąwszy z ziemi dwie szpady, i oparłszy ostrza ich o swoje czoło, obracała niemi w jedną stronę, gdy sama się kręciła w stronę przeciwną. Ani więc przypuszczać, żeby to mogło być co innego, jak cyganka prosta. Jakiegokolwiek jednak doznał Gringoire zawodu, jakiekolwiek spotkało go rozczarowanie, całość obrazu pomimo to nie była bez magicznego uroku ; oblewał takową ogień radosny światłem czerwonem a mocnem, które skacząc żywcem po kolistem zatoczeniu twarzy tłumu i po śniadem czole młodej dziewczyny, rzucało jednocześnie blady swej odblask, cieniami zabudowań przepleciony, w głąb placu, z jednej strony na starą, czarną i pomarszczoną facyatę Słupiastego domu, a z drugiej na kamienne ramiona szubienicy. Sród tysiącznych twarzy okraszonych szkarłatem tych płomieni, znajdowała się jedna, której uwaga mocniej jeszcze od innych zdawała się być skierowaną na tancerkę. Było to oblicze męzkie, surowe, spokojne i chmurne. Człowiek ten, którego ubranie kryło się w otaczającym go tłumie, mógł mieć, co najwięcej lat trzydzieści pięć; był łysym przecież; zaledwo na skroniach trzymało mu się kilka kosmyków rzadkich i już posiwiałych włosów; szerokie i wysokie jego czoło zaczynało się rysować zmarszczkami. W oczach zapadłych tryskała natomiast młodość nadzwyczajna, gorączka życia, namiętność głęboka. Wzrok ten pałający trzymał bez ustanku na uwięzi przy cygance, i w miarę jak rozochocone szesnastoletnie dziewczę roztaczało ku powszechnemu zadowoleniu wszystkie zasoby swej tanecznej sztuki, własna jego zaduma stawała się coraz i coraz posępniejszą. Od czasu do czasu uśmiech z westchnieniem zetknęły mu się na ustach, lecz uśmiech boleśniejszym był od westchnienia. Młoda dziewczyna, zdyszana, zatrzymała się nareszcie, a lud klaskał ze współczuciem serdecznem. — Dżali! — zawołała cyganka. Gringoire, po tem słówku, wraz ujrzał nadbiegającą śliczniuchną małą kózkę, białą, zwinną, czujną, wygłaskaną, z rożkami złoconemi, z kopytkami złoconemi, ze złoconym naszyjnikiem, której przedtem nie spostrzegł, a która aż dotąd skulona przy jednym z końców kobierca, patrzała sobie na tańczącą swą panienkę. — Dżali — rzekła dziewczyna — na ciebie kolej. I siadając, wdzięcznie wysunęła do kozy bębenek swej góralski. — Dżali — mówiła — powiedz nam, jaki to teraz miesiąc mamy? Koza podjęła łapkę przednią i uderzyła raz jeden w bębenek. I w istocie był to pierwszy miesiąc roku. Tłum zaklaskał. — Dżali — jęło znów młode dziewczę, obracając bębenek na drugą stronę — któryż to dziś dzień miesiąca? Dżali podjęła łapkę złoconą i sześć uderzeń odliczyła na bębenku. — Dżali — pytała z kolei cyganka, na inny znów ład odwracając bębenek — któraż jest teraz godzina? Dżali w siedmiu uderzeniach odpowiedź swą dała. A w tejże chwili z Domus ad pilorta siódmą godzinę zegar wydzwonił. Lud był zachwycony. — Są w tem sprawki nieczystego ducha — odezwał się głos złowrogi w tłumie. Był-to głos mężczyzny łysego, który wzroku z cyganki nie spuszczał. Ona drgnęła i obejrzała się; ale wybuchły oklaski, i zgłuszyły okrzyk niedobry. Zgłuszyły takowy tak stanowczo i zupełnie w umyśle tancerki, że wnet napowrót wróciła do zabawek z kozą. — Dżali, jak się trzyma mistrz Guichard Grand-Remy, dowódzca halabardników miejskich podczas procesyi gromnicznej? Dżali podniosła się na tylne nóżki i zaczęła beczeć, postępując naprzód krokiem tak pociesznie poważnym, że całe koło widzów parskło śmiechem na tę parodyę interesowanej pobożności kapitana halabardników. — Dżali — spytało młode dziewczę, ośmielone takiem powodzeniem — pokaż jak peroruje mistrz Jakób Charmoluc, prokurator przy trybunale kościelnym? Koza, przysiadłszy na tylnych łapkach, w tak charakterystyczny sposób poczęła beczeć i wywijać przedniemi kopytkami, że okrom kiepskiej francuzczyzny i obrzydliwej łaciny, miałeś przed sobą giest, akcent, postawę, zgoła całego Jakóba Charmoluc. Publika, rozumie się, grzmotnęła siarczystym oklaskiem. — Świętokradztwo! profanacya! — odezwał się powtórnie głos mężczyzny łysego. Cyganka raz jeszcze się obejrzała. — Ach! — rzekła — to ten niedobry człowiek! Poczem, wydłużywszy wargę niższą po przed wargę wyższą, skrzywiła się lekko w pewien, jakby sobie właściwy sposób, okręciła się na pięcie i zabrała się do zbierania datków tłumu w swej pirenejski bębenek. Sypnęły się białaki większe, pół białaki, tarczowniki, groszaki orzełkowe. Naraz cyganka znalazła się tuż obok Gringoire'a, który snać oszołomiony, z takim nierozważnym pośpiechem zasunął rękę do kieszeni, że się dziewczę zatrzymało. — A żeby cię djabli! — szepnął poeta, znalazłszy na dnie swej kieszeni rzeczywistość, to jest próżnię. Piękna dziewczyna stała tymczasem tuż przed nim, spoglądając nań wielkiemi swojemi oczyma, w postawie wyczekującej, z wyciągniętym bębenkiem; Gringoir'owi pot kroplisty wystąpił na czoło. Gdyby miał był Peru w swojej kiesce, byłby niezawodnie takowe oddał tancerce; ale niestety, Peru Gringoire nie posiadał, a i Ameryka, zresztą, na odkrycie jeszcze czekała. Trafem szczęśliwym, wypadek niespodziewany przyszedł mu w pomoc. — Pójdziesz-no mi precz ztąd, jaszczurko egipska! — rozległ się nagle głos ostry, idący z najciemniejszego końca placu. Młoda dziewczyna odwróciła się z przestrachem. Nie był to już głos mężczyzny łysego, lecz głos kobiecy, zeschły i złośliwy. Okrzyk ów przecież, który tak przeląkł cygankę, wprawił w radość kupę dzieciaków wałęsających się w pobliżu. — To baba pustelnica z Rolandowej-wieży — zawołali malce ze śmiechami bezładnemi — to ta wiedźma zgrzyta! Czyliżby nie jadła jeszcze wieczerzy? zanieśmy jej kilka resztek ze stołów miejskich! Co powiedziawszy, wszyscy razem rzucili się ku Domowi-nasłupach. Gringoire skorzystał tymczasem z pomieszania dziewczyny, i umknął z pierwszego planu. Wołania dzieciaków przypomniały mu, że i on także nie wieczerzał dnia tego. Pobiegł więc ku zastawionym stołom. Ale mali hultaje dzielniejsze od niego mieli nogi; gdy bowiem dopadł, było już po wszystkiem. Stoły znalazł próżne. Nie zostało nawet nędznej skórki zakalcowej od trzygroszowego placka. Po ścianach tylko, nad ogołoconą zastawą, wiły się smukłe liliokwiaty królewskie, różanemi krzaczkami poprzetykane, które w roku 1434 malował Maciej Biterne. Za chude to było na wieczerzę nawet dla poety. Nie jest wcale rzeczą przyjemną kłaść się do łóżka bez wieczerzy; a jest rzeczą mniej jeszcze wesołą nie mieć nic do zjedzenia i nie wiedzieć, gdzie się na noc podziać. W takiem zaś położeniu znajdował się Gringoire. Ani chleba, ani kątka; czuł, że nieubłagane prawa natury ze wszech stron biorą go w obroty, i znajdował, że natura owa niezmiernie jest kapryśną. Oddawna odkrył on prawdę, że Jowisz stworzył ludzi w przystępie gniewu i zniechęcenia, i że w ciągu całego żywota mędrca, przeznaczenie trzyma w ciągłem oblężeniu jego filozofię. Co do niego, nigdy jeszcze nie widział się tak szczelnie otoczonym i ściśniętym; na własne uszy słyszał, jak mu żołądek wycinał coraz głośniejsze marsze alarmu, i coraz smutniej błagał o odsiecz; to więc za bardzo niewłaściwe uważał losom niefortunnym, że się do jego filozofii brały od strony głodu. Z melancholijnych tych rozmyślań, w które coraz się głębiej zanurzał, wyzwał go dopiero nagle śpiew dziwny, choć pełen słodyczy. Śpiewała młoda cyganka. Z głosem jej tak samo się rzecz miała, jak i z jej tańcem, lub jej wdziękami. Było w nim coś nieoznaczonego a czarującego, coś czystego i dźwięcznego, powietrznego, skrzydlatego, rzekłbyś. Jakieś szeregi rozbłysków, melodyi, spadków nieoczekiwanych; wyrażenia proste, przeplatane nutami ostremi i syczącemi; dalej rzuty gamm, któreby człowieka zdumieć potrafiły, a w których harmonia zawsze się znajdywała; następnie miękkie kołysanie się oktaw, które opadały i wznosiły się, jako pierś młodej śpiewaczki. Piękne jej oblicze z ruchliwością nadzwyczajną towarzyszyło wszystkim kaprysom piosnki, od natchnień najswobodniej rozigranych, aż do najczystszej i najsurowszej dumy. Powiedziałbyś, że to waryatka, to znów królowa. Słowa, które śpiewała, były w języku nieznanym Gringoire'owi, i o ile się zdawało, nieznanym również jej samej: nacisk bowiem, jaki kładła na nastrój i moc śpiewu, rzadko kiedy odpowiadał znaczeniu wyrażeń. Cztery naprzykład poniższe wierszyki miały w jej ustach wesołość szaloną: Un cofre de gran riqueza Hallaron dentro in pillar, Dentro dei nuevas banderas, Con figuras de espantar. Po chwilce zaś, na sam odgłos nuty w tej oto strofce: Alarabes de cavallo Sin poderse menear, Con espadas, y los cuellos, Ballestras de buen ecbar!.. Gringoire poczuł najdokładniej płynące łzy z oczu. Przeważnie przecież śpiew cyganki tchnął radością i swobodą; śpiewała ona, zdawało się, na wzór ptasząt: bez troski a ku pogodzie. Piosnka dziewczyny skłóciła zadumę Gringoire'a, ale tak, jako łabędź powierzchnią wody kłóci. Słuchał jej z pewnego rodzaju zachwyceniem i zapomnieniem o wszystkiem. Pierwsza to była chwila od godzin kilku, w której cierpienia mu nie dokuczały. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Ten sam głos kobiecy, który przerwał taniec dziewczyny, przerwał teraz i śpiew jej. — Czy przestaniesz tam kiedy, puszczyku piekielny! — krzyknęła pustelnica z ciemnego kąta placu. Biedny puszczyk zamilkł odrazu. Gringoire uszy sobie zatkał. — O przeklęta piło poszczerbiona! — zawołał — coś nam tę lirę połamała! Ale i inni spektatorowie poczęli szemrać na równi z nim. — Do stu piorunów z wiedźmą! — zgrzytnął niejeden. I stara sekutnica byłaby może ciężko pożałowała tej swej napaści na cygankę, gdyby uwagi publicznej nie odwrócił był nadciągający w tejże właśnie chwili orszak króla błaznów, który przebiegłszy siłę ulic i rynków, wstępował obecnie na Plac Grevski, ze wszystkiemi swemi pochodniami i całem swem taborowem warcholstwem. Pochód ten, którego wyjście z pałacu widział czytelnik, uporządkował się po drodze i pomnożył całym zastępem znajdującego się wówczas w Paryżu hultajstwa, próżnującego złodziejstwa i wolnej maruderki; to też, gdy się zjawił na placu Grevskim, przedstawiał już widok wcale pokaźny. Nasamprzód postępowało państwo cygańskie. Książę tej kohorty na czele, konno, z pieszemi swemi komturami, którzy mu cugle podtrzymywali i strzemiona; za nimi cyganie i cyganki kupą bezładną, z wrzaskliwemi dzieciakami na plecach; wszyscy, czy kto hersztem, czy adjunktem prostego konokrada, w łachmanach i świecidełkach. Dalej szło królestwo szwargotu, to jest urzędowi złodzieje całej Francyi, uporządkowani wedle zasług i godności; pierwsze miejsca przeznaczone były najmniej zręcznym. Uszykowanych tak w czwórki, ozdobionych znakami dostojeństw i stopni, jakie się otrzymało w dziwnej tej wszechnicy, mogłeś widzieć niby na przeglądzie. Większość składała się z kulasów jednonogich; przed nimi byli beznodzy, za nimi niedojdy z rąk lub ramion; tu kuce, tam mańkuty, ówdzie konokrady, gdzieindziej szulerzy, kuglarze, wróżki, sprośnicy, lichwiarze, oszusty, płaczki, fałszerze, wymaniacze, wytrychacze, obełguny, powróźniki, straszki... Samego Homera rachunek-by w końcu zmęczył. Po środku mocarstwowego tego związku, między margrabstwem filutów a zakonem rabusiów, spostrzegłbyś nie bez trudu władzcę szwargotu, wielkiego koezre, skulonego na małym wózku, ciągnionym przez dwóch ogromnych psów. Za królestwem szwargotników rozwijało się z chorągwiami państwo galilejskie. Wilhelm Eousseaur jego przywódzca, postępował majestatycznie w szacie purpurowej, obryzganej winem, mając na przodzie wojewodów, ścierających się z sobą na laski i wyprawiających tany pirryjskie; otaczali go do koła właśni jego woźni, poplecznicy i pisarze izby obrachunkowej. Pochód zamykali palestranci i pieniacze, mając ręce ubrane w kwiaty, w ubiorach czarnych, z muzyką godną czarcich godów na Babiej górze, z ogromnemi świecami z żółtego wosku. W centrum tłumu, książęta kanclerze bractwa śmieszków dźwigali na swych barkach stolec przepełniony jarzącemi światłami, a na tym stolcu, błazeńską kapą, mitrą i berłem zdobny, jaśniał nowo-wybrany król błaznów, dzwonnik notredamski, Quasimodo-Garbus. Każdy z wydziałów dziwacznego tego pochodu miał osobną swą kapelę. Cyganie walili w brzękadła i bębenki afrykańskie; szwargotnicy, plemię niezmiernie mało muzykalne, trzymali się wciąż jeszcze rogu, wioli i gotyckiej piszczałki z wieku dwunastego. Cesarstwo galilejskie nie o wiele więcej postępowem było; z trudembyś wyróżnił w jego muzyce parę nędznych fujarek z dzieciństwa sztuki, całkowicie jeszcze zawartej w re-la-mi. W około króla błaznów dopiero, w przepysznie rozrzępolonym gwałcie, roztaczały się wszystkie muzykalne zasoby wieku. Miałeś tu same kobzy, same gitary, same waltornie, nie licząc już dud, kotłów mosiężnych i trąbek. Niestety! czytelnicy nasi przypomną sobie zapewne, że była to właśnie dyalogowa kapela Gringoirea. Nie sposób daó wyobrażenia o stopniu rozpromienionego uszczęśliwienia i dumy, do jakiego doszło odrażające a smutne oblicze Quasimoda, w drodze z pałacu ku Greve. Było to pierwsze upojenie miłości własnej, jakiego potwór ten biedny doznał kiedykolwiek. Dotąd spotykał tylko upokorzenie, pogardę dla swego stanu, wstręt do swej osoby. To też, acz był głuchym, z rozkoszą rzeczywistego władzcy napawał się teraz tryumfalnemi okrzykami tłumu, do którego miał nienawiść, czując się być od niego nienawidzonym. Że lud jego był zbiorowiskiem półgłówków, wyrzutków, złodziejów, urwisów, żebraków, cóż go to obchodziło? zawsze to lud, a on jego wszechwładzcą. Brał zaś najpoważniej wszystkie te ironiczne oklaski, wszystkie owe udane czołobitności, z któremi wszakże, należy to powiedzieć, mieszało się także niemało rzeczywistej bojaźni w tłumach. Garbus ów bowiem siłę posiadał; koszlawiec ów zwinnym był, głuchota zaś jego bynajmniej złości w nim nie łagodziła: trzy przymioty znacznie śmieszność miarkujące. Zresztą dalecy jesteśmy od mniemania, żeby nowy królik błaznów dokładnie zdawał sam sobie sprawę z uczuć, które doznawał i z uczuć, jakie w innych budził. Dusza zamknięta w tem ciele chybionem, sama koniecznie miała w sobie wiele niepełnego, głuchego, ograniczonego. Więc i to, co w tej chwili odczuwał, było dlań bezwzględnie nieokreślonem, mglistem i zmięszanem. Radość biła mu wszakże z twarzy najwyraźniej, duma górowała po nad brzydotą samą. Dokoła postaci tej ciemnej i nieszczęśliwej, promienność się roztaczała. Nie bez zdziwienia to zatem i nie bez przerażenia ujrzano naraz, że w chwili właśnie, gdy Quasimodo pogrążony w tem pół-upojeniu tryumfalnie mijał Domus ad piloria, człowiek jakiś rzucił się nań z tłumu, i z wyrazem najwyższego gniewu porwał mu z rąk berło pozłacane, najwyższą oznakę błazeńskiej jego królewskości. Śmiałkiem tym, napastnikiem, był człowiek o wyłysiałem czole, który parę minut przedtem, wmieszany w tłum widzów cyganki, ściął był krew wszystką w żyłach biednej dziewczyny słowami groźby i nienawiści. Miał on na sobie ubranie duchowne. W chwili gdy występował z tłumu, Gringoire, który go przedtem nie zauważył, poznał go. — Patrz-no! — zawołał z okrzykiem zdziwienia — toż-to mej mistrz w Hermesie, dominus Klaudyusz Frollo, archidyakon! czegóżby on chciał u licha od tego obrzydliwego ślepaka? Zginął! w kawałki go ta bestya rozszarpie! Wrzask przestrachu podniósł się w istocie. Okropny Quasimodo skoczył z królewskiego swego stolca z taką wściekłością, że kobiety odwróciły twarze, by nie widzieć niechybnej a strasznej zguby archidyakona. Jednym skokiem potwór znalazł się tuż przy kapłanie. Spojrzał nań, i padł na kolana. Ksiądz zerwał z niego koronę, połamał mu drzewce złocone, zmiął i potargał kapę błazeńską. Quasimodo pozostał na kolanach z pochyloną głową, ze złożonemi jak do modlitwy rękami. Po czem nastąpiła wraz między nimi dziwna jakaś wymiana myśli za pomocą znaków i giestów, gdyż ani jeden ani drugi słowa nie wyrzekł. Kapłan wyprostowany, gniewny, grożący, natarczywy; Quasimodo skurczony, pokorny, błagający. A jednakże rzeczą było pewną, że ten ostatni mógłby był palcem jednym zgnieść księdza na miazgę. Nareszcie archidyakon, silnie strząchnąwszy Quasimoda za potężne ramię, uczynił mu znak, by wstał i szedł za nim. Quasimodo się podniósł. Wtedy bractwo trefnisiów, wyszedłszy z pierwszego osłupienia zamierzyło bronie swojego monarchy, tak niespodziewanie zrzuconego z tronu. Cyganie, szwargotnicy, palestra cała ujadać poczęły dokoła kapłana. Quasimodo umieścił się przed archidyakonem, wywinął młynka atletycznemi swemi kułakami, i na oblegających popatrzał, zgrzytnąwszy wpierw zębami, jak tygrys podrażniony. Kapłan wrócił do zwykłej powagi i zasępienia, skinął na Quasimoda, i ruszył w milczeniu. Quasimodo postępował przed nim, roztrącając motłoch po drodze. Gdy w ten sposób przerżnęli się przez tłum i Plac opuście mieli, gromady ciekawców zapragnęły iść dalej za nimi. Quasimodo zajął wówczas stanowisko straży tylnej, i odwrotem szedł za archidyakonem, najeżony, wyszczerzony, kąśliwy, zły i potworny, wierzgając nogami, oblizując kły odyńcowe, warcząc jak psisko nieugłaskane i wprawiając tłumy w ruch wahadłowy zwrotem lub spojrzeniem jednem. Dozwolono im obu zagłębić się w uliczkę ciasną i ciemną, gdzie się już nikt w ich ślady na niepewne narażać nie myślał, tak dalece samo poczwarne oblicza Quasimoda, zgrzytającego zębami, wyborną było zastawą. — Ot co to, to cudowne! — rzekł Gringoire. — Lecz gdzieby tu, u djabła, przekąsić?